Psychic and Seductive
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Just some nice, smutty goodness featuring the sexy Sayer (or Divine, for those of you who favor the Japanese version)!


**Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Yugioh 5D's and blah blah blah...(hate these damn things)**

**From Author- So, I know it's been forever since I've posted anything on here but, I was going through some of my old folders with stories and found this. Now, I thought I did not finish this but then, I found it, read it and was like "why haven't I posted this yet?" lol so yes, after a few minor fix-ups, this is ready for posting and reading! Cause, we all know there's not alot of good Sayer lemons out there so, here you go everyone! Enjoy the smutty goodness!**

* * *

"S-Sayer, we shouldn't…." Amy whispered while blushing. She had just confessed to the red-head that she loved him and when Sayer muttered those three words: _I want you_, she suddenly became quite fearful. However, the Arcadia Movement leader just smiled reassuringly at her.

"Why not? We love each other, don't we? Why not express that love?" He whispered in her ear and she had to use all of her strength to not fall to the floor, for his words always made her weak in the knees. But that didn't stop the blush on her face from deepening. Sayer chuckled and, after gently giving her a kiss on the neck, walked over and sat down on the large bed in his room. Amy just stood there, frozen, feeling so inexperienced, not quite sure what to do. Sayer figured this, knowing she was a virgin, and so, took matters into his own hands. He had to help her get passed the shyness and let out her animalistic desire that he knew was deep down inside her. Amy might have been a shy girl but Sayer had seen her and her powers at her full potential and he knew there was a dormant beast inside her, waiting to come out.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly raised his left gloved hand to his mouth. Then, slowly, teasingly, he pulled off the glove with his teeth, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. Once the glove was off, he tossed it to the ground then began to do the same to the other glove. Green eyes widened in shock as the female psychic duelist watched this, and for some reason, found it very….erotic.

Once the other glove was on the ground to join its twin, Sayer moved his hands up to the top of his vest and again, began to teasingly unbutton each button. Amy gulped down a lump in her throat. Why was she getting so turned on but something as trivial as clothing being removed? Was it the way Sayer was doing it? Or was it his burning gaze that refused to leave hers? Amy didn't know and as the seconds ticked by and she watched Sayer remove the green vest, she slowly stopped caring.

The next article of clothing that Sayer began to pull off was his tie. But, he only managed to loosen it before he raised his hand and beckoned Amy closer with his index finger. Almost as if in a trance, Amy walked over to him and stopped when she was only an inch or two away from him. In this position, Amy had to look down at Sayer but not by much and Sayer's face was eye level with her chest. The red-head let his tie hang loosely around his neck and used the hand that was grasping the tie to cup Amy's cheek before bringing her head down for a kiss. It started out soft but quickly turned passionate.

Sayer's other free hand began tracing her neck, shoulders, and collarbone before gently running his fingertips over her chest. Amy gasped slightly, giving Sayer the opportunity to insert his tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth that he could reach. Amy moaned into the kiss but was too distracted by it to notice that Sayer began unbuttoning her shirt. After a moment, it dropped to the floor behind her. It wasn't until Sayer's hand cupped her left breast that Amy finally took notice. She pulled away from the kiss and gasped a little louder. Sayer smirked and began making kneading motions with his hand.

"Does that feel good, Amy?" He asked in a seductive voice. Amy nodded, liking the way his touches made her feel. Her body was starting to get hot but she didn't care. It just felt too good. Sayer chuckled at the look on his soon-to-be lover's face. Her cheeks were flushed, she was panting slightly and her chest heaved up and down due to her heavy breathing. Even he had to admit that was very much a turn on for him.

Reaching behind, Sayer's fingers searched for the clasp of Amy's bra. Once he found it, he took a moment fiddling with it until he finally got it undone. He reached up and pulled the straps down before pulling the thing off completely and tossing it to the ground. He barely had a chance to admire her breasts before Amy's arms crossed over them, her blush deepening. The Arcadia Movement leader looked up at her with a gentle gaze.

"Amy, please, don't hide yourself from me," He said, taking one of her hands and kissing it. "You're beautiful." He smiled up at her. Amy felt her heart swell at his words and her embarrassment slowly began to dissipate. She nodded and pulled her other arm away from her chest, though the blush was still plastered on her cheeks. Sayer stared at her breasts hungrily. They were a good size and he could see her nipples were already a little hard.

Reaching out, he grasped her left breast in his hand and began the same kneading motion he did earlier. Amy moaned, the skin-on-skin contact much better than just feeling it through the fabric of her bra. Sayer then began to tweak the nipple with his fingers, causing Amy to gasp and moan a bit louder, squirming in between his legs.

With his free hand, Sayer finished the job he started earlier with pulling off his tie and held it in his hand. He then stopped his kneading motions, causing Amy to whimper slightly in protest. Sayer smiled and used that hand to place it on the small of her back. Pulling her forward, Amy flushed when she felt his hot breath against her nipple. Sayer extended his tongue and licked the nipple, causing a small moan to come from the brunette. The red-head then closed his mouth around the nipple, sucking, licking and biting. Amy let out a small cry as she felt a burning sensation going through her body and down to her lower regions.

Sayer then took his tie and wrapped it around her body, one hand holding one end of the tie and the other hand holding the other end. When it was around the brunette's body, he held the two ends of the tie in one hand while the other came up to play with the breast that wasn't getting attention at the moment. Amy cried out again at the heightened pleasure and, without her mind's consent, put her hands on the back of Sayer's head, pushing it down more onto her breasts. Sayer chuckled and switched breasts, giving the same treatment to the other. After a moment, he pulled away, smirking up at the brunette. He threw the tie to the floor and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it off. Amy stared for a moment to admire his body. There were some old scars, probably from the neglect and abuse he got due to his powers, but also a perfectly sculpted body. Amy traced her fingers down his chest, becoming very gentle when she touched his scars, like she was afraid they would still hurt him.

"Amy…" Sayer whispered, grabbing her attention. He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Do you want to continue?" She flushed a little bit but nodded. Sayer smiled and nodded.

"Okay then lie down." He gently commanded her. She did as she was told, lying on her back, with her legs flopped over the side of the bed. Sayer got up and leaned over her, propping himself up with his hands. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips as a way to calm her down. He could sense her anxiety; he was quite good at reading her body language.

Sayer pulled away and began undoing the buttons of her jeans. While he did that, Amy kicked off her sandals that she was wearing. Sayer then knelt in front of her and slowly and seductively, pulled down the zipper with his teeth. Amy flushed at yet another of his erotic motions but stayed silent as she watched him pull off her pants. He kissed the inside of her thighs before pulling off her underwear. Amy flushed and covered her face, her embarrassment taking over once again. But she gasped when she felt Sayer's hand trace her opening, before stopping to play with her clitoris. Amy arched her back a little and moaned. Sayer smirked before replacing his fingers with his tongue, licking and sucking that little spot that caused Amy's body to arch further off the bed.

"Ah….ah…" She moaned, loving this new feeling. Using this as a distraction, Sayer plunged a finger into her opening, which Amy barely took notice of. It wasn't until he added a second finger did Amy notice. She whimpered at the awkward and slightly painful feeling.

"Shh, just relax." Sayer soothed as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her. Amy was still tense but, once she got used to the feeling, relaxed and eventually, began pushing against the fingers, causing them to go deeper.

"Mmmm….Sayer…." She moaned and the way she said his name made Sayer's pants become very tight. He was getting so turned on by her moans and her pants. And the way that she thrust onto his fingers was so very erotic.

Amy moaned in disappointment when Sayer suddenly removed his fingers. He licked them clean of her juices, again doing it in a teasing fashion that made Amy's body squirm. Chuckling, he stood up and began undoing his pants. First, his belt and then his pants until finally, he stripped off his boxers and was left as naked as Amy was. Amy couldn't help but stare at his completely erect penis. It was so _big_.

Leaning down to give her one more kiss, Sayer pulled her body up so that she was fully lying on the bed. He crawled on top of her and spread her legs. He looked at her, giving her one last chance to back out but Amy nodded her head, saying she wanted this. Sayer nodded back and kissed her before slowly guiding his penis into her wet cavern. Amy moaned in pain as she felt herself being stretched for his huge length. Sayer left kisses along her neck to help soothe her as he continued to push himself further inside of her. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited to let her adjust to him. Amy felt tears begging to come out of her eyes. She never knew it was so painful. To try and help with the pain, Sayer slowly began thrusting so that she could get fully used to him. It hurt terribly at first but, slowly, Amy could feel the prickles of pain disappearing and the pleasure beginning to take over.

After one thrust and a loud moan, Sayer took that as a sign that she was ready. He then began thrusting a little harder and faster. Amy moaned even louder as she held onto his shoulders. It felt so good….so terribly good. Gasping when Sayer suddenly pulled himself out of her and flipped her on her belly, pulling her ass in the air, Amy looked behind to give him a questionable look.

"Trust me, Amy, it'll be more pleasurable this way." Sayer said and then pushed his length back inside her, causing a loud moan to escape the both of them. After a few slow and hard thrusts to make sure Amy was fully used to his length, Sayer began picking up the pace, making his thrusts hard and fast.

It was pure bliss for the both of them. The way Sayer would thrust in and out the right way made Amy's body shiver and beg for more. And the way Amy would thrust back against him and just how _wet_ she was made Sayer's penis grow slightly larger inside of her. He was determined to give her the best night of her life.

"Oh Sayer!" Amy cried once Sayer hit a certain area inside of her that, somehow, made the experience more pleasurable. The red-head smirked and focused on that spot, thrusting in long and slow to make it both pleasurable and frustrating for the brunette. It felt so good but Amy felt that he wasn't going fast enough. So she urged him on.

"Faster…please…" She whimpered and Sayer couldn't deny her pleas. It made her sound so delicious. He grasped her hips and began thrusting harder into her, making her body rock back and forth from the motions. Amy screamed from the new pace, making Sayer growl huskily.

Suddenly, he grabbed Amy's right leg and turned her body so that she was lying on her side on the bed. Her leg went over his shoulder and he began thrusting harder into her. Amy cried in pleasure. Somehow, this position made it so that he was deeper inside of her, if that was at all possible. She couldn't take it much more and before she could even warn him, she screamed and came, her juices exploding out of her and milking his dick. Sayer felt her clamp down on him but wasn't ready to cum just yet. Instead, he just thrust faster into her, causing her to become aroused once more.

Amy couldn't even think straight, Sayer was bringing her body to the peak of arousal again and again. She loved it and she wanted more of it.

"Sayer…more…" She whimpered, grabbing a hold of her own breasts and kneading them. She barely realized she was doing it but Sayer noticed and it was turning him on even more. He growled and sat back, pulling her with him. His dick slipped from her but only for a moment for him to get into a comfortable sitting position. He then helped her slip herself back onto his cock, both moaning once they were one again.

"Ride me, Amy." Sayer whispered huskily into her ear. Amy shivered at such an erotic request but she didn't want to displease her lover. So she did as she was told. She held onto his shoulders and began bouncing up and down on his cock, her breasts bouncing along with her movements. It took a moment to find a rhythm but soon, she was riding him like a pro, moaning loudly. Sayer eventually started thrusting himself up into her at the appropriate times, loving every moment.

Amy could feel the prickle of her second orgasm coming but this time, she wanted to warn Sayer before it happened again. But with the amazing feeling that was going on between her legs, she wasn't so sure she could voice her warning.

"Sayer…ngh…." Was all she managed to get out. Sayer, however, got the message.

"You gonna cum, Amy?" He whispered hoarsely, licking her neck. He tilted his hips just the right way so that he hit that spot inside her that made her throw her head back and scream. Both of their thrusts were becoming a bit sloppy, signaling they were both close to release.

"Mmm...ah...ah!" Amy could not even answer Sayer's question, she was so enveloped in the pleasure. She was going to burst any moment. She squeezed Sayer's shoulders harder, causing small red marks to form from her nails.

"Cum with me, Amy." Sayer whispered huskily into her ear, licking her earlobe. All Amy could do was moan and pant, her face so very flushed. Sayer reached down in between them and rubbed his thumb along her clit. Then, he rubbed the area with fast and harsh movements. That was it. Amy screamed the red-head's name to the heavens, not caring if anyone heard her, and felt the pressure inside her explode.

The way Amy screamed his name and how her pussy clamped down around his cock was enough for Sayer to lose it. He shut his eyes tightly, grunting out her name before spilling his seed into her. He thrust a few more times to completely finish before the two fell back on the bed, exhausted. Sayer had his head on her chest, desperately trying to regain his breath back. Amy felt slightly lightheaded from their actions but she never felt more satisfied.

After a moment, the Arcadia Movement leader pulled himself out of her and rolled next to her. Amy snuggled up against his chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeats. It made her smile for the sound was comforting. Sayer ran his fingers through her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Sleep, my love. You have had a long night." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Amy smiled.

"One that I will never forget. I love you, Sayer." She said, feeling herself drift off to sleep.

"And I love you, Amy." Amy fell asleep after that, those comforting and passionate words made her heart flutter. Everything will be okay as long as she has Sayer.

As Sayer watched his lover sleep, he found himself grinning. _Sleep well, my dear. We shall take this world for our own_. He thought before letting the darkness of sleep consume him.

* * *

**I tried not to make it too cheesy with the whole lovey dovey thing cause we all know Sayer is not like that. But, I added a twist in there to make you all think, does he truly love Amy? Or is he simply using her? Who knows? *shifty eyes* Too bad there won't be a continuation of this considering it's a one-shot XD oh well! Derive your own conclusion from it. Anywho! Hope you all enjoyed this. I would love reviews to tell how I did ^^ Thank you!**


End file.
